The present invention relates to a connector for joining light transmitting fiber cables to transmitter and/or receiver devices and/or like cables. In constructing such connectors, it is important to project the fiber cable away from the connection in a manner that will not overstress or kink the buffered fiber. Overstressing or kinking may interfere with the signal transmitting characteristics of the fiber. However, it is not always possible to project the cable lineally away from the connection and in the same plane as the connection in applications requiring connection in tight quarters. Thus, for example, oftentimes connection must be made to a transceiver located to the rear of a computer and toward the wall which requires dressing of the cable at an angle--indeed, at times a severe angle--to the plane of the connection.
The present invention permits dressing cables from fiber optic connections at angles to the plane of the connection but without overstressing or kinking the buffered fiber to provide an improved strain relief and to maintain the travel of the cable from the connection area within required minimum bend radius parameters.
The present invention has applicability to a wide range of connectors, including connector assemblies for fixed shroud duplex systems, single mode and multi-mode bayonet type connectors and the like. The present invention relates to a clip for the connector of Bowen, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,303, wherein the connector assembly includes a housing with at least one cable receiving bore therein; an assembly including an annular crimping ring, a profiled ferrule member, and a helical spring member secured to an end of each cable; and a cap member securing the ferrule members in the housing member in a spring loaded condition.
Further, the present invention is applicable as part of a connector including a connector assembly such as that disclosed by Glover, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,887, in which the connector assembly comprises a housing member having a passageway extending therethrough. Further included is a receptacle connector member latchably mounted to the passageway and having therein fiber optic connectors terminated to ends of fiber optic transmission members and to said portion of optical fiber cable. The fiber optic connectors are mounted in the receptacle connector member as spring biased connectors with profiled resilient front ends of the connectors disposed in profiled bores of alignment ferrules that are floatably mounted in the receptacle connector member. Further included is a plug connector member having mounted therein spring biased fiber optic connectors terminated to ends of fiber optic transmission members. Latch members on the plug connector member latchably secure the plug connector member in the housing member with profiled resilient front ends of the fiber optic connectors being disposed in the profiled bores of the alignment ferrules thereby connecting the respective fiber optic transmission members together under spring force.
Further, the present invention may be used in a connector such as that where the connector assembly comprises a shell encircling a spring biased holder for an optical fiber, a sheath to prevent leaking of adhesive from the holder, and wherein the strength members of the optical fiber cable are anchored to the shell. The holder and the optical fiber of the cable are displaceable with respect to the strength members of the cable.
Another example of a connector which may be included as part of the present invention is that in which the connector assembly comprises an alignment ferrule having a central passage for aligning an optical fiber of an optical fiber cable, and a rear end for connection to an optical fiber cable. A radially enlarged collar surrounds the ferrule which has a circumferential groove. A coupling nut is moveable axially over the ferrule. There is a clearance between the coupling nut and the collar in which the collar is retracted to compress a spring. The spring is located for direct compression in engagement against the rear transverse face of the collar. The ferrule is unitary with the transverse front face and the rear face of the collar. The ferrule and the collar are molded from a rigid plastic material, and the collar includes mold gate flash on the molded plastic material only at locations along the clearance between the collar and the coupling nut.